Fate/Grand Order
This page is merely a reference page for the Illusions of the Lost Belt project. For more informationn, please see the . is an online RPG for the iOS and Android. Referred to as the "Fate Online Project Reboot", it is a reboot of the original that eventually became a novel series. Plot Observer of Timeless Temple (Part 1) The main story of Part 1, later given the title of Fate/Grand Order: Observer on Timeless Temple, consists of seven chapters and seven stages of humanity's history. It is part of a branching world resulting from a timeline split from before due to the actions of . If he should end his life like in Clock Tower 2015, the world continues on normally, but Fate/Grand Order results from him not committing suicide. The story chronicles the efforts of the to restore the by way of excising the sustaining the chronological that disrupt the continuity of human history and contribute to the . This is referred to as the Grand Order -- "the greatest of the Holy Grail Wars." The Singularities visited are situated at: *A.D. 2004 - The Contaminated City in Flames - Fuyuki - Singularity F **First Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_C+ *The First Grail: A.D. 1431 - The Wicked Dragon Hundred Years' War - Orleans -- The Holy Maiden Savior **Second Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_B+ *The Second Grail: A.D. 0060 - The Eternal Madness Empire - Septem -- The Emperor of Roses **Third Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A *The Third Grail: A.D. 1573 - The Four Sealed Seas of the End - Okeanos -- 'The Navigator of the Storm **Fourth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A- *The Fourth Grail: A.D. 1888 - The Death World in the City of Demonic Fog - London -- The Knight of Londinium **Fifth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A+ *The Fifth Grail: A.D. 1783 -- The Great North American War of the Myths - E Pluribus Unum -- The White Cloth of Steel **Sixth Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_EX *The Sixth Grail: A.D. 1273 -- The Sacred Round Table Realm - Camelot -- The Shining Airgetlám **Seventh Holy Grail: Humanity Foundation Value_A++ *The Seventh Grail: B.C. 2655 -- The Absolute Frontline in the War Against the Demonic Beasts - Babylonia -- The Chain of Heaven *A.D. 2016 - The Grand Time Temple - Solomon -- Final Singularity Epic of Remnant (Part 1.5) Fate Grand Order: Epic of Remnant (FGO Project 1.5) four episode story set before the start of Part 2. The that narrates the Trailer PV of Epic of Remnant gives that the story is to take place following the failure of the Plan (also the name of the Arc Drive used by in ) -- "a bit of detective-work" that serves as a prelude to the 2nd Project. The coming conflict will be premised upon a critical oversight of Chaldea in their efforts to preserve the Common Sense of Man -- . The planned episodes are as follows: *Episode I: ** : -- |新宿|Shinjuku}} *Episode II: ** : -- |アガルタ|Agaruta}} *Episode III: ** : -- |下総の国|Shimousa no Kuni}} *Episode IV: ** : -- |セイラム|Seiramu}} * * * * | | }} * * * * * | | }} * Episode II: * * * * * * * * * Episode III: * * * * * * * * * * * * Episode IV: * * * * * * * * }} Illusions of the Lost Belt (Part 2) Fate/Grand Order: Illusions of the Lost Belt is part two of the story. *Lostbelt (Illusion) No. 1 **The Faithful Traversing Through Fire **A.D. 1638 Island Burning with Flames of Rebellion Shimabara *Lostbelt (Illusion) No. 2 **■■■ that Never Comes **A.D. 1794 Eternal Reign of Terror *Lostbelt (Illusion) No. 3 **A ■■■ that Never Comes **A.D. 1777 ■■■ Separation Silenced *Lostbelt (Illusion) No. 4 **The ■■■ for the ■■■ Below **A.D. 1914 Trench Journey to the ■■■ *Lostbelt (Illusion) No. 5 **The Day the ■■■ Fell **A.D. O The ■■■ that Never Rose on ■■■ *Lostbelt (Illusion) No. 6 **The Day an ■■■ is Born **B.C. 753 The ■■■■ who Won, ■■■■■ *Lostbelt (Illusion) No. 7 **End of the Last Illusion **?? 1580 The Vanishing of the ■■■ Characters Go to mothersite's page for a list of canon characters. Chaldea Security Organization Masters ; ;Sayuri Yamada ;Clover Kazake ;Michael William Ganon Servants ;Foreigner ;Saber ; ; ; ; Shimabara Sided with Chaldea ; ;Warring States Ruler ;Dark Caster Shinto ; ;Red Saber Alter ;Shinsen Berseker Antagonists ;Black Cherry Saber ; ;Light Caster Shinto ;Foreigner of the End Servants List Fanon Servants only are listed here. Gameplay Fate/Grand Order is told in a visual novel style. Servants are obtained through "Saint Quartz". said that "In Fate/Grand Order, once you get a character, you’ll immediately learn about the identity of the Servant." Each Servants has their own personal scenarios. Deepening your bond with them will also play a big role in the advancement of their scenario. Fate/Grand Order is a turn-based combat role-playing game. Each Servant has a set amount of Health Points and a bar that indicates the gauge for their Noble Phantasm. Noble Phantasm can be leveled up by using duplicate cards. Players have two Servants in their party, with one Support and a maximum of three in reserve. The battles consist of a Tactical Phase and a Command Phase. After the player chooses a command, the Servants will attack. Afterwards, the enemies will attack, and that completes a turn. During the Tactical Phase, Servants can use their Skills, which are learned through experience or from deepening their bond with the players. Additionally, players can also use their own Skills to support the Servants. * - Increases the rate the NP (Noble Phantasm) gauge fills up, which allows Servants to use their Noble Phantasm. * - Performs an extra attack that acts as all three attack types. * - Vastly increases the attacking power of the Servants, which allows them to do much more damage than regular attacks. * - Increases the Servant’s critical rate for the next turn’s attack. The process of leveling up Servants is called . Servant could be powered up by combining cards called . Servants has four evolution stages where it affects the Servant's appearance. *Gameplay overview *Daily quests *Class Skill effects *Noble Phantasm effects